


A Second Encounter

by 1004hrs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1004hrs/pseuds/1004hrs
Summary: The universe works in mysterious and unpredictable ways.When two past lovers met again by chance,would their encounter ends with a lasting reunion or a separation?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A Second Encounter

He felt as if he was stabbed a thousand times through his heart. He couldn't believe what he just heard, he refused to believe it. Jongdae stood there frozen.

"But why? I love you, Baekhyun. Please don't do this." He struggled to say those words, each one felt like a jab at his open wound.

"I don't think this will work out." Baekhyun sighed. "I'm sorry, Jongdae. I really have to go."

Jongdae tried to grab his hand, but Baekhyun's silhouette disappeared.

The cherry blossoms around him started falling, as if representing his shattering heart. It was spring, but the wind felt like he was in autumn, cold and gloomy after being left there without any chance to bid farewell to his first love.

Jongdae woke up, greeted by the soft sunshine seeping through the curtain. He forced himself to get up and made his way to the kitchen, the smell of coffee filling the air.

"Morning. You look tired. Another bad dream?" Kyungsoo, his housemate, asked, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Same old." Jongdae replied.

"I really hate seeing you like this. It's been years, Jongdae."

"I know…"

"You have to let him go." Kyungsoo said softly. "When you and Baekhyun broke up, he drifted away from me too. It's obvious that he didn't want to have anything to do with us anymore."

Staring at his friend, Jongdae somehow felt selfish. He only cared about his feelings, his heart, but failed to see how Kyungsoo was hurt all those years too. The three of them were inseparable, bonded by their love and friendship. And just because of that incident, everyone drifted apart from each other. Although living in a shared apartment, there was still a wall separating him and Kyungsoo; a wall he himself built.

"Kyungsoo," he stared down at the stacked up pancakes on the plate in front of him, having no courage to look at his friend. "I'm sorry… I just need more time."

Kyungsoo smiled and handed a set of fork and knife to Jongdae. "Eat up, it won't be good when it's cold."

"Baek, did you get there safe?" Jieun asked.

"Yeah, I just arrived home. I might be a little busy here, a lot of things to catch up with. I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Okay, I love you, bye,"

"Love you too,"

The sight was all too familiar for Baekhyun. A sudden gush of feelings started to run through his heart as he recalled all his past memories when he was still living with his parents. Now that both of them were gone, he decided to let go of the house he grew up in.

As he was sorting his stuff, he found a box containing some old letters addressed to him by his first love. The handwriting on them was neat and carefully written. He put it aside and almost forgot about it when he was done cleaning the house.

Baekhyun took the first letter from the box, traced his fingers along the old envelope before opening it. The first time he read the letter, he was a few months into his senior year in high school and was madly in love with Kim Jongdae, his best friend since middle school.

Baekhyun,

I know we see each other every day, but I still want to write you this letter because you can keep it as a memento of us. Keep my letters inside the box that I bought for you during our school's summer trip okay?  
Ah, I don't know where to start… We're already in our senior year, we'll be busy with our studies. But I hope we won't be apart. I hope that 2 years, or even 10 years from now, our love will grow stronger. Because we are each other's strength, right?

In the coming years, I hope that all is well for you. Most importantly that you're always content and happy with your life. I hope in the future, there will still be us in the picture.

— _KJD_

It was Saturday, so it meant that Jongdae is going to the beach to see the sun set. He didn't remember how it started, but it became a routine for him to do it every two weeks. It mainly started because he missed Baekhyun, but somehow it became a habit of him as time went by.

As usual, he went to the side where there were less people crowded up. But from afar, he could see a person sitting comfortably on the sand. When he got closer and finally realised who it was, he stopped in his tracks.

Baekhyun sensed someone was looking at him and turned to his right. Not showing a sign of surprise, he slowly got on his feet, dusting off the sand that was stuck on his jeans. Jongdae stared at him in disbelief.

"Kim Jongdae?" Baekhyun said. "Hey, it's been a while. How are you doing?"

"I- I'm fine. Baekhyun, what are you doing here? When did you get back?"

"I got here yesterday." He replied. "I was just thinking of texting you and Kyungsoo actually, it's a coincidence that you're here."

Baekhyun explained about his plan on selling his house and told Jongdae that he found his old love letters. Jongdae blushed at the mention of those letters, realising now how embarrassing it was and cringed at the thought of teenage him writing it. Noticing the slight blush on Jongdae's cheeks, Baekhyun switched the topic.

"It's getting late, do you want to go? Grab something to eat maybe?"

"I actually promised Kyungsoo that I'll be home for dinner…" Jongdae said, hesitant. "But you can join us if you want, I'll text him."

Baekhyun gave it a thought and agreed. It had been so long since they last gathered, and he realised how bad of a friend he was to both of them for not keeping up or responding to their messages.

"Kyungsoo ya!" Baekhyun cheered as he entered his friends' apartment.

Kyungsoo's face light up as he saw Baekhyun.  
"Byun Baekhyun! You motherf-"

"Hey, language" Baekhyun stopped him mid-sentence, "What's for dinner?"

The trio settled down at the dinner table and Baekhyun marveled at the sight of the meals prepared by Kyungsoo, telling him he should work at a prestigious restaurant.

Baekhyun was glad he could finally reunite with some of his best friends from school. The fact that they treated him just the same, as if he hadn't been ignoring them for years gave him a sense of comfort.

After what seemed like a long conversation and throwback moments, Baekhyun finally excused himself.  
"Come by anytime, we have a lot of catching up to do." Kyungsoo told him.

"Let me walk you home, I'm heading to the store anyway." A white lie Jongdae told, just to have a private time with Baekhyun. His heart told him to try one last time, almost confident that Baekhyun still felt the same way towards him.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Jongdae's mind racing thinking of what to say to make the situation less awkward.

"I enjoyed spending time with you both," Baekhyun started. "It's been a while."

Jongdae's lips formed up a little smile, something that Baekhyun loved when they were together. "Your smile looks like a rainbow after a heavy rain." Baekhyun once told him.

"I hope you could come by more often." Jongdae's tone hinted a little disappointment, although he didn't mean it that way.

Baekhyun fell silent for a while, before telling him that he couldn't stay for too long. He developed his own law firm in Seoul, and that he would be busy in the coming months because of the amount of clients he had. Glancing toward the person next to him, Baekhyun could sense that Jongdae was sad. He remembered knowing just the way to cheer this person up, but he wasn't sure if it was a good thing to do, if he wanted Jongdae to remember the moments they had together. Finally he decided to stay quiet, and they walked in silence until they got to his home.

"Baekhyun," Breaking the silence, Jongdae reached for Baekhyun's hand. "I know that it's obvious, but I need to tell you this anyway. I love you, you know I always do."

He noticed the slight change in how Baekhyun stared at him. Ignoring it, Jongdae held his hand tighter.

"You don't need to tell me anything right now." He continued. "Tomorrow, before the sun sets, I'll wait for you at the beach, the same spot where we met. I'll wait for you there."

Jongdae felt restless. He kept looking around him but Baekhyun didn't show up. The sun was almost touching the horizon, painting the sky and the sea with a beautiful golden glow. He took in a deep breath, and decided to watch the sunset, just waiting for a familiar voice to call out to him.

Baekhyun saw the person standing on the beach, staring at the horizon. From the side, her sun-kissed cheeks and flowy hair looked mesmerizing, and Baekhyun was reminded of how he fell in love with her. The comfort and happiness he felt whenever she was around assured him that it was her, all along.

"Jieun-ah," he called out to her.

"Baek you're back!"

He pulled her into a hug, the warmth of her body soothing him, as if saying "It's okay".

"Jongdae,"

His heart sank, seeing the person behind him wasn't who he expected him to be.

"He met me before he left, and he told me to give you this." Kyungsoo handed him a letter, handwritten and addressed to him.

Kyungsoo took him into his embrace, something he didn't do quite often. Patting Jongdae's back a few times, he repeatedly told him, "It's okay,"

Hi Jongdae,

After what you said last night, I found myself thinking of all the times that there was us. It was some of the happiest memories I had, and for that I am extremely grateful.

I admit that I was selfish, and I didn't consider your feelings when I left. I know I've caused you a lot of sadness when I broke your heart. I truly apologize for doing that to you.

It's ironic how I left you in spring, and now we meet again in the same season. I think it's the universe's way of punishing me, for being an awful person to you.

Jongdae, I want to tell you that you are a beautiful person, both inside and out. Anyone who gets to know you are blessed, I know because I was. Because of that, I want you to be happy. I want you to find your own happiness. Most of all I hope you find peace within your heart.

Wherever your heart brings you, I hope it will always be toward something nice.

I wish you well.

Goodbye.


End file.
